House Unity
by Lix Storminator
Summary: What happens when Hermione gets re-sorted in Year 7, and not into just one house, but all of them? Throw Snape and loads of pranks into the mix, and we got ourselves a story! M for safety and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the Great Hall surrounded by my friends and peers, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" I spun round and was faced with Professor McGonagall, waving at me madly. The crowd was still pushing me towards the Great Hall, but I ignored it and pushed dove through, emerging with a pop from the other side.

"Yes, Professor?" I politely enquired.

"The Sorting Hat wishes you to go in with the First Years. As Head Girl, I'm sure you can handle the extra responsibility."

"Ok Professor." I walked into the Ante-room where the First Years were, all twitching nervously and talking in excited chatter.

They waited in the darkness for them to be allowed into the Great Hall. _Why am I here? None of the other Head Girls have had to, and the Head Boys not here either. _I thought to myself, then started pulling at my tie and robes nervously. After a couple of minutes of torture (called waiting), the door open and we filed in to the Great Hall, filling the bottom half of the room. Professor McGonagall placed the stool in the middle of the room and placed the Sorting Hat on top.

Everyone stared at it. Then it started to sing its yearly song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might well be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_Now is the time for House Unity,_

_As one among you will fill this quota,_

_As for the up-coming years,_

_This will help with the trials you face._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" *_

The whole hall erupted into applause, and the Hat bowed its head. Professor McGonagall got the list of students out from her person and started to call them out. Once she reached the end of the list, the hat spoke.

"Hermione Granger, please step forward." It inclined its head towards me.

"Oh, um…." _Why does it want me? _I walked nervously towards him and sat on the chair placing the Hat on my head.

"Why do you want me?" I asked it.

"I feel you belong somewhere else. I assume you listened to the person who would bring our houses together?"

"Yeah. But that can't be me!"

"Yes, Hermione, it is." Then he called to the whole Hall "ALL HOUSES**! She has many traits and talents, and after much consideration I have decided to not limit her in that way."

I heard the intake of breath rush around the hall. _OMG! _I took the hat off my head and placed it on the stool, trying to rush back to Gryffindor table before people could start shouting at me. As I sat next to Harry and Ron, they just gaped at me, mouth's wide open. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies."

"Hermione, do you know what this means?" Ron asked.

"No Ronald and I really couldn't care less." I snapped at him, as the Headmaster stepped up to the podium.

"Now, that was certainly interesting. Miss Granger, if you will?" Dumbledore indicated the space next him. I blushed, but rose from the bench.

"Er, yes Sir?"

"Just go with it." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my assent as he addressed the rest of the school. "Now this is a remarkable development. Never, in the History of Hogwarts, has there been someone who has shown the loyalty, courage, cunning, and brains to be accepted into all four houses. Miss Granger will get the choice of which table she sits at, and luckily there are no problems of dormitories as Miss Granger is Head Girl and gets her own rooms. Now, I just have four more words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down, and I take it as a invitation to sit back down. I basically ran over to my seat, and then started to grab at the food that had appeared. Everyone was staring at me again.

"What?" I carried on eating. _I really can't be bothered to answer their questions, especially when I don't know the answers. _

"Hey, Mudblood, don't expect me to be nice to you just because a Hat says so!" Draco yelled at me, and the while Slytherin table burst into laughter. I just rolled my eyes.

"Get a life, Malfoy! You just can't handle me being cleverer then you!" I shouted back, making all the other tables giggle. I went back to my dinner.

"Hermione?" harry asked me.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do? I mean, you can't wear Gryffindor robes, and you're going to have to sit at different tables all the time, otherwise its favouritism, and I'm worried about the Slytherins because they aren't going to accept you."

"I know Harry. And I plan to talk to Professor Snape about trying to get closer to them. Dumbledore will have a plan about the robes, and I'll talk to him about it later." I sounded so sure of myself, even though I have no idea what I'm going to do.

We both stayed silent, though everyone was still glancing at me and whispering. I sighed. _This is never going to end. _

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and clapped his hands. Dinner had finished. "Now, prefects will you please guide everyone back to their dormitories. Miss Granger, please can you stay behind."

_Good. It means I can ask about all the random questions I need answers too. _

It took about 10minutes for everyone to leave the Great Hall. I walked up to the Head Table, where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for me. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

His eyes twinkled. "I believe that you need new robes. The ones you have currently have are not acceptable."

"OK. But how am I going to get new robes? Isn't it much too late?"

"Yes, it is. But I believe Madam Malkins is still open. You could go pop in. I would recommend plain black robes with the Hogwarts crest."

"Ok Sir. I'll go in a minute. Also, can I first go and talk to Professor Snape? I need advice on how to get the Slytherins to respect and accept me."

"Yes. If you go to Professor Snape first." He nodded his head, meaning that I was dismissed. I left the Great Hall and went to the headed in the direction of the dungeons.

Outside of his classroom, I knocked nervously. "Enter." He called through the door.

Opening the door, I poked my head through as he sneered. "Are you coming in Miss Granger?"

"Yes." I squeaked. _Gods, he makes me so nervous! _

"To what do I have this honour?"

"Er…. I was just wondering how I could become equal with the Sltherins? I want to not show favouritism, as it won't help with House Unity if I'm nice to everyone else, but not them."

"And why should I help you?" The smirk appeared on his face.

"Because I got Professor Dumbledore's permission. And he knows I'm here and why." _Merlin, why is my heart fluttering like that?_

"Oh. Well, it would probably help if you weren't a Muggle-born. Try cunning and sneakyness."

"How am I meant to do that!?" I sat heavily on one of the stools. "I'm just going to fail!" My head fell into my hands.

"Miss Granger, I thought you had more brains then that. You're meant to be the cleverest witch of the age. If you're just going to cry about how unfair life is, get out." He pointed to the door.

I rubbed my face. "OK. Can you just tell me what to do please?"

"Try and show you're worthy of their attention. Sadly, this will probably include some kind of prank pulled on some of the teachers. Apart from me, as they respect me." He looked really up himself.

"Erm, Sir? I think they're just scared of you…." I said sheepishly, looking at my hands, which were clasped in my lap.

He glared at me, an angry scowl painted on his features. "Them being scared of me is the idea. They then give the illusion that they respect me, and stay quiet in my lessons."

"Yup, great teaching style." I muttered under my breath. _He is so annoying! _

"I heard that Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor for the unnecessary remark."

"Oh for God's sake…." I picked up my bag and made my way to the other side of the classroom. "I have somewhere else to be." Throwing open the door, I stepped through and slammed it behind me.

_He just drives me up the wall! But he is quite cute, in his own way…. _Shell shocked, I stopped. _What the hell am I thinking!? He's my Potions Professor! And a snarky one at that! Though, he is really intelligent….. _I shook my head, walking on. Emerging from the dungeons, I walked out the Entrance Hall and walked down the grounds to the Castle Gate. It opened on its own. Stepping just past the boundaries of the wards, I apparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Most of the shops were already closed, apart from Flourish and Blotts and, luckily, Madam Malkins. I walked down and opened the door, and I found I was the only one in there. I found Madam Malkin.

"Hi, can I have some plain black robes with the Hogwarts Crest? And can I have a plain black skirt and red, green, blue and yellow striped tie please?"

"What a strange request! But of course." She picked out the right garments and Hermione tried them on, Madam Malkin adjusting them. After about 20minutes of tweaking, she said they were done.

"If you take these one's now, I can send more to you."

"OK!" I agreed, then payed for 4 sets. "Thank you!" I left with the robes, then apparated back to outside Hogwarts. The gate opened for me again, and I trudged back up the grounds, into the castle. As I was crossing the Entrance Hall, Professor Snape called to me. I sighed and changed direction.

"Yes Sir?"

"I was wondering about what uniform you had chosen? I don't want to give you detention for thinking you have the wrong uniform when you don't."

I unwrapped the bundle, exposing the plain black skirt, robe and multi-coloured tie. "Do you think it's appropriate? And includes all the houses, so there are no arguments?"

"Yes. You've done very well."

I glowed with the praise. "Thank you Sir. Is it alright if I head up to bed now?"

"Don't you have rounds?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me! I really better get going!" I sprinted up the stairs to my room, where I changed into what I had just bought.

Walking through the corridors, I met no one. At midnight I trekked back to my room, where I quickly git changed, brushed my teeth, then chucked myself into my bed. I fell asleep without even moving under the covers.

My alarm went off at 7:30. I groaned, realising I had forgotten to turn it off; as school had started on a Friday it was Saturday today. I reached my hand out and hit it, rolling over to try and get back to sleep. I couldn't.

Giving up, I got up and changed, and headed out of my quarters. The idea of breakfast made me positively nauseous, though I wasn't sure why, so I just wandered the corridors. Until I rounded a corner and ended up crashing against Malfoy's broad chest.

"10 points from Gryffindor for crashing into me Mudblood." He sneered at me.

"10 points to Gryffindor for walking into you." I was furious at him for abusing the right to take points. I quickly walked away, not wanting to get into a major fight with him, but I couldn't help but toss over my shoulder "Oh, and 10 points from Slytherin for the offensive remark." Nearly running, I walked round the corner, diving into a near-by classroom. It just so happened that Professor Snape was sitting behind the desk.

"Miss Granger, why are you in here, and you do know it's common courtesy to knock?" he shot at me silkily.

"Sorry Sir. I was, er, running away from someone." There was a knock at the door. "Damn!" I dove under the nearest desk.

At the same time, Snape called "Enter!"

Draco came in, his face contorted in anger. "Have you seen Granger, Sir?"

"Why don't you take a look around?" He invited.

I heard Draco snuffling around, coming gradually closer. _Hmmmm. I'll probably be better off in here then with him….._ I jumped up from underneath, waving. "Hi! I didn't know you were looking for me!"

"Come outside, Mudblood." Draco pulled open the door.

"No thanks. I'm quite comfy!" I sat on the desk I had been hiding under.

"Yes, Miss Granger was just helping cut the rat spleens." Snape indicated the pile on his desk.

I just sighed, knowing I had walked into that one. Picking up a knife, I began to methodically cut them, while Draco slammed the door behind him. Once I had finished, I threw the ingredients into a jar and handed them to him. "Please can I go now, Sir?"

"No, Miss Granger. Why did you want to get away from Draco so much?"

"Oh, er. I crashed into him, then we had a mini argument where I ran off, having deducted 10 points for him calling me a Mudblood." Looking down at my feet, I knew I was likely to get detention or something.

"Ah. So I guess you dived into the nearest classroom." He smirked at me. "I've decided that I have some more ingredients that you can prepare." He dumped them in front of me, along with a pestle and mortar.

Groaning, I started to grinds the beetle's eyes. After 10 minutes, my right arm hurt. After another 10 minutes, my left arm, hurt. "Sir, can I stop please?"

"What profession would you like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Er. I want your job."

He looked for a moment, before his face went back to normal, and he sneered again. "Then get used to the pain. A lot of crushing comes in, of both ingredients and hearts."

"That's just the way you teach." I grumbled under my breath, but continued to work.

20 minutes later, my arms feeling numb, I had finally finished. Sighing in relief, I put the grounded dust into a jar and handed it to him. He swapped it with a potion. "For the pain and muscle cramps that you will undoubtedly experience."

My mouth dropped, and I stared at him wide-eyed in shock. After about 2 minutes I gasped "Thank you!" grabbing the potion and reaching for my bag at the same time, managed to get both, then bolted out the classroom. But he called me back.

"Miss Granger, why does it shock you that I would try and help any pain I had caused?"

"Because you made Harry put away cauldrons, and he had neck pain for months after. It took about 50 attempts to get him to see Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, but he was here for detention. You volunteered." The smirk made a re-appearance.

Rolling my eyes, I stomped from the room. _Why does he always get me so pent up? _Sighing I went to the kitchens, scarfing food down my throat as fast as possible. Winky appeared next to me.

"Master Severus wishes to see you." She bowed low, though she was shaking, her green globes staring at me nervously, as though I was about to shove a sock in her hands.

Nodding my head to her, I replied "Thank you Winky." She walked away in a daze, and I coulondn't help but shake my head. _Praise makes them like this? I wonder what kind of house she grew up in. _

I sighed, and picked up my stuff walking back over to the Potions Classroom. The door slammed against the wall as I entered, not bothering to knock. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I groaned and sat up, stiff and aching all over. _He was right about my arms. _There was a deep throbbing pain in them, so I quickly threw down the Pain-Relief Potion, grimacing at the bitter taste, and sighed when the pain dissipated. I then proceeded in stretching properly, before I heard a deep baritone behind me.

"You fell asleep on me."

I whirled round, finding Snape standing there, arms crossed. "Sorry, I was incredibly comfortable." I slid off the desk, landing lightly in-front of him. "At least the tickling stropped." I yawned deeply, hand over my mouth, face scrunched up, and I could see his lips twitch. "Was that a hint of a smile?" Moving my head around as if trying to find out, he just sighed resignedly. I grinned. "The next time you need a lab rat, just send someone to come get me. It's not actually that bad." Still smiling, I picked up my bag that was still on the floor from where I had unceremoniously dumped it, before I realise something. "Sir, what time is it?"

"1am."

"Oh my God!" I raced out the room, sprinting back to my rooms. Once there, I stripped off my uniform and replaced it with pyjamas, brushed my teeth, then climbed under the covers. But I just couldn't drift off, the thought off his scent prominent in my mind. I picked up the shirt I had been wearing and smelt it. The familiar aroma clouded my senses, and I soon fell into the realms of sleep.

It was 11am when I finally opened my eyes, and I was quickly running round my bedroom, hurricane like, as I tried to get dressed. I left my hair, just brushing it quickly, as I could tell it was a lost cause right now, and finally noticed someone was knocking timidly on my door. _That must have been what woke me _I thought as I crossed the room, opening the door to reveal a scared looking First Year, of which was practically shaking.

"Um…. Professor Snape wants to see you…." Then he shot door the corridor, leaving a rush of air behind him.

I left the door open as I headed back in to search for where I had ditched my bag in the rush last night, found it, hiked it onto my shoulder, and strolled down to the dungeons. Slamming the door to signal my arrival, I stalked in, left my bag on the floor, and dropped a low curtsey. "You called, Master." When I looked up, he sat there shocked, his mouth open, eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled a stool in-front of his desk and sat down.

"Er, right Miss Granger, did you get any side effects?" His quill was poised above a piece of parchment, though he still looked a bit shaken up.

"For God's SAKE!" I leapt from my chair, leaning over his desk, finger pointing at his chest. "My name is Hermione, and as this is un-official, you can call me by my first name." I calmed down slightly. "And the only thing that happened was that I couldn't sleep until…." _OMG! I can't believe I almost told him! Did he notice?_

"Until…." He prompted. _Ok. He did. _I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Er…. Until I could smell you." The words came out just above a whisper.

His eyebrows rose in shock. "Ok….. Anything else?"

"No. Am I testing anything today?"

"Yes." He handed me a vial. Sniffing it, I could only work out that it contained a whole mix of ingredients. I just shrugged and swallowed it down.

It took about 5minutes of nervously sitting there to work, and then I felt a slight tingling starting in feet. I could feel the changes, my feet turning to scales. Once the transformation was complete, I flexed the tail and wings, examining their new shape. Finally, I looked up to see Snape looking shocked, though when he noticed that I had noticed he schooled his expression before conjuring a mirror.

_Oh. My. God. I'm a dragon. _I was small and agile, coloured red with flecks of black that danced across my scales. Rolling my shoulders, I relaxed at the feel of the muscles rolling under my skin, and growled contentedly. Then after trotting around the classroom for a little bit, before trying to remember what it had felt like when I was changing. I located the energy that seemed to have been released to allow me to do that, so I quickly confined it to a cage. The feelings went it reverse order, and I was soon back to normal. Apart from the fact that I was laying on the floor. 4 legs really feels a lot different to 2, and I had over-balanced, now shuffling around because of the cold against my bare skin. _Bare skin? _When I had changed, my clothes hadn't appeared with me. _At least I'm hidden from Snape. Oh, at least until he decided to stand-up. _Then he stood back down again, and I felt something drift down onto my body. He had thrown his outer robe on top of me. _What a gentlemanly thing to do. _I tugged them closer to me, hiding my body from view.

"Sorry." The robe was too long, and made getting up harder than it should be. Once I had finally managed it, what had just happened sunk in, and I couldn't help but blush. "Er, thanks for the robes." The robe was leaving a faint scent of him in the air, and I quickly smushed my face into it, breathing deeply.

"You really are fanatical about my scent. How would you feel wearing it as a perfume?" Smirking, he got out a parchment and a quill and started to write. When I leaned over for closer inspection, I found that he was writing a formula for something.

"Are you really going to make it? Wouldn't people be suspicious if I smelt the same as you? Malfoy would notice at least."

"Yes, and it could be used to help you sleep."

"Oh, good point. Can I help brew it?"

"No."

"But you know I can."

"No."

"Sir-"

"No."

Huffing, I slumped onto a chair and sulked. After a couple of minutes I conjured my clothes. "Is there anywhere I can get changed?"

"The Store Cupboard." He smirked at me, but I took it in my stride.

"Ok." The door slammed against the wall as I flounced in, and I purposely slammed it behind me.

The outer robe was warm, but I quickly shrugged off, struggling into my own clothes. The door once again bounced off the wall as I left, before I chucked his robe at him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. Oh, and I thought of a name for the perfume."

"Mmm…" _He's going to regret not listening to me._

"Eau de Barstard." My face was serious, even when Snape's darkened.

"10 points from Gryffindor for swearing."

"10 points from Slytherin for using me as a lab rat." I examined my nails.

"What are you doing?" He thundered at me.

"Taking points, as I can as Head Girl." I was the picture of calm, whereas Snape was practically the meaning of angry.

"Get out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No." I stayed sat down, not looking at. _He really stopped being able to intimidate me years ago. _

"GET OUT!" His face was going a deeper shade of red.

"Sir, why don't you get going on that potion. Then you take your anger out on something that's already dead."

He started grabbing things, slamming them on the desk. Once they were all out, he started decimating some rat spleens.

"Sir, I chopped these earlier." I held out the jar, which was then knocked flying from my, sending it towards a wall. Whipping my hand out, I used wandless magic to stop the jar, and levitate it back to his desk. "A simple no would suffice."

He growled quietly before taking the rat spleens, measuring out enough, and preparing the rest of the stuff. Until a couple of minutes later, when he had obviously connected the dots. "You can do wandless magic?"

"Yup. Best witch of my age remember." I grinned at him. "Anyway, can I help, or should I go do some exploring in my dragon form?"

He growled again, but shoved a knife and some stuff my way. "Dice these."

We worked in silence until the concoction was finished, and then I smelt it. "Mmmmm. I'd say that's exactly right." For about 5 minutes, I just stood there and smelt it.

"What's better, that or the real thing?" He raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath of the perfume, before leaning forward and taking a deep breath of him. "Definitely the real thing." I allowed myself one more breath before drawing away. Going back to smelling the perfume, I asked "What would happen if I drank this?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't think it would kill you, but I don't know what it would actually do."

"Only one way to find out!" Soon the potion was in my mouth, and a pink haze appeared. "I…. I think I love you!" I jumped at him, pushing myself niiiiice and close, before raising my lips to meet his.

He gasped and pushed my away. "Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"Um…. Kissing you?" My eyes lit up hopefully.

"Love potion!" He groaned, before moving to a cabinet and getting another potion out. "Drink this."

Pouting, I tipped that down. The haze receded, and I couldn't help but blush, but then flew into action, picking up my bag and sprinting to the door. Sadly, it was locked.

"Hermione, you were under love potion. There was nothing you could do. And at least we know what it does."

"Ok…." Then I grinned evilly. "Can I have some more please?"

He sighed. "I don't even want to know what you're planning." He handed me two more vials.

"Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you can go."

I grabbed my stuff, and headed out the room. _If I rush, I can get to dinner on time. _I ran there, dumped my stuff, cast a Disillusion charm, running down the stairs at the same time. A boy entered the Hall, and I slipped inside with him.

My feet padded silently as I crept behind Lavender and Parvati, putting a drop of the potion in both their foods, then went over to the other tables. Hannah Abbot got some in hers, along with Susan Bones. Then I left and took the charm, before walking back in like I could do no wrong.

A few minutes later, and the 4 girls got up, predatory eyes trained on Snape. His usual scowl dropped, and he looked in panic at me. I smirked at him, before mouthing "Just let them try."

His scowl came back, but he stayed sitting, eyeing the apprehensively. Dumbledore's eyes were in twinkle overdrive as they darted between me, him, and the girls. Lavender, who was always the most outrageous, came up behind him and began whispering in his ear, a hand on his chest. Parvati copied her movements, while Susan and Hannah leaned over the table, running their hands through his hair, eyes closed.

The Great Hall had become silent, until I started wolf-whistling. Draco and Blaise joined in, and soon the whole Hall was stamping their feet on the floor. While grinning my head off, I yelled "Maybe he'll finally get laid." The whole of the Slytherin table were nearly crying with laughter, while hitting the table.

Snape had finally had enough, and he stormed out the room, the girls trailing behind him like lovesick puppies, while the Hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter. Until Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the room went silent like a tomb. "It appears someone slipped the girls love potion. Can whoever did it please own up?" He looked serious, but humour still lingered in his eyes.

Everyone had immediately swivelled towards me, but I just shrugged, mouthing at them "What?"

Sighing, he said "Fine. But Professor Snape may arrange his own punishment." He sat back down; the Hall was once again filled with voices.

"Oh my God, was that you?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I just smirked at him, and he gasped, shaking his head. I filled my plate up as fast as humanly possible, before choking it down. I got my stuff and ran through the door, before a hand stopped me. "Granger, that was pretty impressive." Draco told me.

"Me?" I feigned innocence, eyes wide.

He smirked. "Well, maybe you're not so bad after all. When you actually let your hair down." He slipped back inside, and I headed to the Potions Classroom. I only opened the door a sliver, and saw the girls drinking potions. Once it kicked in, they gave disbelieving looks at each, then grabbed their bags and bolted for the door. I quickly shuffled into an alcove, waited until they were gone, then stepped inside the classroom. I walked towards my usual spot. "So…. What were Parvati and Lavender whispering in your ears?" He just groaned.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

He led me to a door of the classroom, which led to a large room decorated in dark blues, purples, and greens, along with splashes of silver. I realized these were his private chambers as he walked to the stove to set a kettle on to boil. A House-Elf appeared with a pop, bringing biscuits and cakes with it. It also had a small pot. As I investigated further, I discovered it contained chocolate soufflé, and couldn't help but groan.

"What." Snape didn't even bother to look round.

"They've given me chocolate soufflé."

"And?"

"I love it, but I don't want to eat it all the time as it's really un-healthy. And I like to make it a treat, so I save it."

He finished making the tea, and brang it over for us on a separate tray. My eyes kept drifting over, and after 10minutes of me not paying any attention to what he was saying, he got fed up. "Eat it." He shoved it into my hand with a spoon, and I glanced at it. My resolve broke. Soon I was savouring every bite, moaning in pleasure, and the whole world disappeared. It took me 20minutes to finish it. "Are you quite done?" Snape's eyebrows were raised, and he had nearly finished his tea.

"Oh. Er, sorry." I blushed.

He shook his head, and got out a magazine.

"What's that?"

"Potions Weekly."

"I love that magazine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though Potions Monthly is much better because the articles are more detailed." Snape nodded. "But I'm still subscribed to both of them." I bounded up behind his dark, Slytherin green armchair, reading over his shoulder.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"Reading. And Hermione." I pointed to an article. "I think this would be better with Lacewings."

We then got into a debate/argument for about an argument an hour, until we realised what the time was and that I was late to bed again. I dashed to my room, leapt into bed, sprayed the perfume, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I didn't wake up until half 8, which was when I meant to be eating breakfast. Casting a quick Scourgify, I yanked my bag on my back and flew out the room, down the stairs and into the Great Hall, throwing the doors open. They clanged against the wall, and the whole Hall turned to look at me. I blushed, and the whole room turned to me, then to Snape, who was shooting me a 'no-one-will-find-your-body' kind of look. This set everyone laughing, and I smiled, before walking to the Slytherin table. "Am I allowed to sit here now?"

Malfoy stood up. "Yes, you are."

I smiled and sat next to him. "Will there still be need for my next trick?"

"Mmm…." He was pretending to consider it, but we both already knew the answer. "Yes." We smirked at each other.

"Wait for Transfiguration." I whispered in his ear. His smirk grew wider, and we settled into a comfortable silence, munching on our breakfasts.

At the end of breakfast, I walked to Potions with the Slytherins. Now that Voldermort was defeated, they really weren't that bad. We waited for Snape to arrive, and after 5minutes he finally decided to grace us with his presence. He flounced up the corridor, before slamming the door open. We filed in silently, and Malfoy gestured for me to sit next to him, but I looked at Harry, Ron and Neville. He scowled, before letting me go, and I sat between Neville and Ron. Once we were all inside, he slammed the door closed and billowed to the front of the classroom, slipping behind the desk, at the same time flicking his wand at the board, making words appear. It was a simple but long-winded potion, and would take all lesson to complete.

Everyone rushed to the store-room like their very lives depended on it, and I waited until the general rush had died down, before slipping inside. I got the ingredients, but when I actually looked at them, I realised they were wrong. The slimy barstard had put the wrong labels on the jars, and after I had placed the items back, I looked inside the jars instead of just at the labels. I took extra for the others, and rushed back to my cauldron. Ron and Neville had already started, so I couldn't do anything to help them, but I pushed the extra at Harry.

"Harry, the ingredients you're using are wrong. The labels on the bottles had been switched. Here are the right ones." He smiled gratefully at me, and we got back to brewing.

About half-way through, the potions that had the wrong ingredients in started sizzling and spitting. _What's going on? _Only mine, Harry's, and Draco's were the right shade of purple, and were perfectly still. I ignored the chaos, concentrating on the potion in-front of me, until I felt something splatter against my back. _What the fuck! _Whirling round in perfect Snape-style, I was confronted with Draco. "What the fuck's going on?" He yelled at me, and I shrugged.

The cauldrons were still sizzling, but it had got a lot worse, so bad the potion was being spat from the cauldrons. Hastily, I threw up shields around everyone, protecting them from the volatile brews, and ran over to Snape. "What's in the cauldrons? I got some on my back. Also, I put shields around everyone, so none of them will get hurt."

"Good thinking Hermione. And by the looks of things, it's a corroding potion, as it's currently working its way through your robes."

"Oh my God!" I did the first thing that came to mind, which was transform into my onyx dragon form. There were gasps and people were whispering and pointing. I shuffled around uncomfortably, before bounding out the room. I heard everyone following me, and I leapt into the air, unfurling my wings and flying up the stairs and out the corridor. The rest of my classes found it prudent to continue following me, so I glided out the Entrance Hall into the bitter September air. I swept up higher, circling the school, the feel of the wind rushing past my wings comforting and calming, and I couldn't help but roar. Everyone on the floor below me flinched and I smirked to myself. Then Snape came barrelling out the Front Doors.

"Get back inside NOW!" All the girls squealed, and rushed back inside. Then he turned his gaze on me. "Get inside." His face was dangerously low. I stuck my long dragon tongue at him, and kept circling. "Don't you make me come and get you." I snorted, and ignored him. Huffing, he got a potion out of his pocket, drained it, and then there was a phoenix in his place, flames black, eyes like stone. He took off.

Squeaking, I turned and flew higher, building speed, still among the towers, winding in and out. He gave chase, and soon his smaller, more agile body was catching up. Suddenly, a chill settled, penetrating my bones, chilling my mind. _Dementors! _Diving to the floor, I landed lightly onto a roof, transforming back into my human form. I groaned, and summoned my clothes, charming them onto myself. Then the chill became more prominent and I whipped my wand out, scrolling through my memories. The one where I had slept on the desk with him came straight to the forefront of my mind and I felt the glowing happiness warm me.

The first Dementor appeared. "Expecto Patronum!" My patronus burst from my wand, but I was instantly confused as it took out the Dementor. It had been a otter when I had first learnt to cast it in Year 5, but its form had changed to a phoenix.

There was a rustling behind me, and I turned to see the sight of Snape slipping back into his clothes, his back to me. I blushed crimson, and hastily turned round again, this time waiting for him to approach me.

The crunch of footsteps behind me alerted me to the fact that he was now stood behind me, so I turned round. He was a lot closer than I had thought, so I fell into his chest. Inhaling deeply, I melted into him, as the rest of the world dropped away. It vaguely registered in a tiny corner of my mind that he was trying to push me away, but all I did was grab onto the front of the robes, clinging like my life depended on it. Eventually, he gave up. Several minutes later, I felt his hand trail up my side, and delve into the wild, bushy mess that was my hair, before he came back to his senses.

"Miss Granger, we need to go back to school." This time he pulled my hands away first before pushing me away, and the world seemed to come crashing back.

I stomped my foot on the ground. "For God's sake, Severus, my name is Hermione, and in private, you are perfectly capable at using it! As you have been for the last few days!" I jumped into the air, transforming neatly and with long, deep strokes, I pulled myself higher in the air. Severus came up behind me. _Hang on, when did I start calling him Severus? _Flying next to each other, it wasn't long before we were landing in-front of the Front Doors. I managed to keep my clothes this time when I transformed, and looking pleased with myself, I turned round. Severus hadn't been so lucky, so I quickly turned back round, conjured his clothes, and levitated them behind me. After lots of rustling, he came and stood beside me, still doing up the front of his robes. Underneath he was wearing a white cotton shirt and cotton trousers, and I smiled. _Looks like he isn't Mr. Tall, Dark, and Oily as everyone thought. Though I wonder what his hair actually feels like…. _My mind wondered until I was imagining running my hands through his dark, silky tresses, and I couldn't stop myself from sighing. Severus glanced at me.

"What are you sighing about?"

"Oh, er, nothing." I blushed, and fiddled with the edge of his shirt. He raised one eyebrow and smirked. I opened the doors, and hurried through them, my eyes glued firmly to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we reached the classroom, it was chaos, with everyone nattering away to each other. I went in first, and sat quietly at my desk, and when Severus swept in everybody fell silent, looking at each other like they're been caught eating each other. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. "Well, class, you all get a zero for today." My eyes swept round the room, taking in the spilt and ruined potions. Apart from mine, which I had thought to put a status charm over. I waved my hand in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, my potion's fine. I put a status spell on it."

I sighed, walked over to me, then peered into the cauldron. He then lifted the spell wandlessly. I put the charm back on, also wardlessly. His eyebrows shot up, before he took it back off.

Reapplying it, I said "Sir, it's finished. I need to keep the spell on." They kept putting it on then taking it off, before I got fed up. "Fine." I let him take it off one more time, and then I started to stir.

His face darkened, and he his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. Using magic, I removed it with a levitation spell, and carried on stirring. "Class dismissed." Everyone grabbed their things, before shooting out the room, worried he was going to change his mind. I was still stirring, trying to concentrate on the amount of times I had done so far. Once I had finished, I took the rod out, and added some of my pre-papered ingredients. I then placed a status charm on it, and looked up at Severus. He was still fuming behind his desk.

I walked up to his desk. "Severus, I'm sorry for embarrassing you, but I didn't want another potion to go to waste."

He just sat down at his desk and stared into space.

"Ok…." I muttered under my breath. I went back to my brewing. 20 minutes later I was finished, and I discovered Severus staring at me. "I'm done. Is it ok if I keep it?" He nodded, curiosity buried deep in the black wells that were his eyes. "Er, do you need me to test anything?" He held out a potion, and I swallowed it down without smelling it. My feelings for Severus were amplified, before I felt a tug and I was hurled into a forest.

I looked around, reaching for my wand. It wasn't there. I spun, and saw a key nestled on the ground. I bent closer to examine it, and found it was red, outlined in gold. I picked it up, wondering why it was in Gryffindor colours. A pop sounded behind me, and a chest appeared, the same design as the key. I wondered over to it, and tried it in the lock of the chest. It opened, and images burst from it. They were memories, everyone including me and Snape. _OMG! I think this is Snape's brain!_ One main one came to the front, and it was when I fell on him naked, and he couldn't help but look, and a speech-bubble popped from his mind saying that he thought I attractive, and I gasped, ran to the edge of whatever world I was on, and threw myself off of it, in a neat dive, and I was washed away with the currents, until I was tumbling down a waterfall, and entered blackness.

I feel back into my body, and soon my body was tumbling backwards too. My skirt came up as I hit the floor, and I blushed deeply, before quickly grabbing it and tugging it back down. He smirked at my obvious discomfort, and then gave me a hand up. I blushed even worse, and then mumbled something about having to go. Before I got the door, I remembered why I was running away, and turned back. "What was the potion for?"

"Transport you to your soul mates mind."

"Soul mate?"

"Oh, it's where you're basically connected to someone. You will always be connected, and you're destined to be together. In fact, you will never feel complete without that person." He smirked even more. "Where did you go?"

"Er…." I blushed and ran out the room, heading to Lunch.

When I got there, I collapsed at the Ravenclaw table next to Susan Bones and piled up my plate, eating in silence, and then went to the Library to do some research.

It turned out that often people go without ever meeting their soul mates, and they can live normal, happy lives. In fact, most people never even get one. _Great. And I just had to have one. And it just had to be Severus._

I sighed, then at the time. _Shit! I'm late for curfew again!_ I started to run down the hallway, but thought better for it, and transformed into a dragon, flying down the halls to my rooms. When I rounded the corner, I found the object of my thoughts pacing in-front of door. I changed back to my human form again, and dropped lightly to the floor in a crouch. "Severus, why are you pacing in front of my rooms?"

"Hermione, I need you to test a potion."

I held out my hand, and he put a potion in it. I swigged the contents. A growing need to kiss the nearest thing with a pulse appeared with a vengeance, and I ran into my rooms before I could do anything I might regret later. "Lock me in, and don't let me out until you have the antidote!" The need got so bad it started to hurt, and I touched my lips. _What has he done? _

"Er, Hermione?" Severus called threw the door sounding nervous, and I could practically hear him fidgeting.

"WHAT!"

"There's no antidote."

"WHAT! YOU MADE A POTION WITHOUT AN ANTIDOTE!" I jumped up, opening the door, making it slam against the wall. My eyes zoomed in on his lips, and I quickly slammed the door shut. "I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR!" I was met with silence.

"So, is the potion meant to make me want to kiss someone?"

"Yes."

"Then can you send Harry up here and I'll just kiss him on the cheek or something?"

"Er…." There was more fidgeting.

"What?"

"You have to, er, properly kiss the person."

I sighed. "Who would you suggest?"

"Anyone. You can just Oblivate them after."

"Ok. Just grab the first person to walk past."

A couple of minutes later, Severus marched in with Draco Malfoy. Before I could argue, I had latched onto something with a pulse. Once my need was sated, and I pulled back and looked into dark, obsidian eyes. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Then the door slammed. "SHIT! MALFOY!" I tore out the room, following the swish if robes round the corner. I chased him door into the dungeons, where he disappeared into a portrait.

The floor looked really inviting right now, so I sank down a nearby wall, holding my head in my hands. After a couple of minutes, I heard a flurry of robes.

"Get in there and Oblivate him."

"Hermione, I can't do that."

"Why not? Or you could use Legimens, and just rearrange his memories, so he thinks it's just some weird dream or something. Because otherwise there's going to be some major speculation about just how I get such good grades."

"Yes, but he would have probably told everyone by now."

"No he wouldn't, Slytherin tactics remember. He'll probably use it to blackmail you."

"I'm going to go into there and find Draco. If everyone starts whispering and laughing, I'll not do anything. If nothing happens, I'll do a little rearranging." The portrait swung open and he disappeared inside.

_Right. I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well sharpen up those Legimancy skills. _First I cast a disillusionment charm, then waited for someone to walk by. A couple of first years walked past, and after some light meddling I discovered that they were heading to a meeting in the Slytherin Common Room.

Dumbledore came strolling past, so I tried to get into his mind. I met a brick wall, but I was soon chipping lightly away at his foundations until I had made a hole. I scrambled through, and met another wall. After 9 of the stupid things, I finally reached the centre of his mind. It was shaped as Hogwarts, and I pushed the Front Doors open. I found thousands of owls flapping around, and one landed in-front of me. I un-tied the note from round its leg, which read: _Nice try. _I had just enough time to read the note before I was gently pushed back into my own body. Blinking, I looked up to find Dumbledore and Severus standing over me. I took the charm off.

"So, did you manage it." He nodded. I grinned and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Why did you let me get so far?"

"To be honest, I didn't notice you until you were past the last wall." He just shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "You should try yourself out on Severus. Just sneak up on him." Dumbledore strolled away.

"That was…. Odd." I began walking down the corridor.

"Hermione, I need you to test something else."

I sighed. "You better have an antidote for this one."

"Right, you need to take that before bed."

I shrugged, and continued the walk to my room. When I got there, I realised Severus was still there. "Good night." I waved behind me, before going inside and realising I hadn't had dinner. "Dobby!" Said House Elf popped into my room bearing platters of food, and helped myself. Once I was finished, the food was replaced with a single bowl of chocolate soufflé. Grumbling, I just sat and looked at it for a little bit, before giving up and savouring every bit. Once I had finally finished, I looked away from the bowl and met someone's legs. I jumped from the sofa, pulling my wand out, and was half-way through a stupefy spell, before I looked up and recognised Severus's face. "Jeeeeesus! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me. I could of killed you!" He snorted. "I killed many Death Eaters, Severus Snape, and don't you forget it." He rolled his eyes, and I huffed and stomped over to my bedroom door. I heard him follow me, and I slammed the door in his face.

I got ready for bed, and then took the potion. I didn't spray the perfume, as I wanted to get too reliant on it, but after an hour of staring at the ceiling, I gave up and sprayed some on my pillow. I dropped asleep straight away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I rolled over, and glanced at my clock. And yelped. _SHIT! It's 8:45, I don't even have enough timefor breakfast! _A quick spell tamed my hair, while I scrambled into my clothes. Flying out the room, I headed to Transfiguration. The door was just about to close, but I jumped in before it could, and grinned at Professor McGonagall. She looked shocked at the fact, and I frowned wondering why, before turning back to the class. They all started laughing, and I ran over to Harry. "Why are they laughing at me?"

"Because you have: "I love Professor McGonagall" written on your face." I gasped, holding my head in my hands, before racing from the classroom to the nearest bathroom.

Once I was there, I started scrubbing. _I have to do this quickly, I need time for the prank! _I gave up, and cast a charm. The words faded, and I raced back into class. I walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Sorry Professor. Someone must have played a prank on me."

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"Definitely an old Slytherin."

"Old?" I just smiled and went to sit at my desk, but I was called back.

"We're leaning to turn a bookcase into an armchair."

"Ok." I leaned forwards to look at the diagram on her desk of the wand movements, and she got a very confused look on her face.

"Miss Granger, you smell…. Different…. But I recognise it from somewhere…." I gave her a funny look and walked away, smelling my arm. _I still smell like Severus! Hehe, let's have some fun!_

I purposely walked past Malfoy, and he looked really confused. "Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Are you wearing a new perfume or something?"

"Yeah. It's really nice, do you like it?"

"Um…." He still looked confused, and I grinned and walked to my desk with Neville. After two tries I had successfully transfigured the bookcase, and was trying to turn it back, when Harry and Ron wondered over. They looked confused, vaguely commenting on my smell, before wondering back.

Half-way through, McGonagall got up to take a look at everyone's work, and when she was standing behind Malfoy, I decided it was time. Pretending to begin casting the spell, I casted a wandless and wordless _Accio_ on her hair pins. Her hair cascaded down her back, and there were gasps all round the room. While everyone was distracted, I banished the hair pins, looking up. Then Malfoy started hooting. "Nice hair, Professor!" She blushed, but then went back to her usual stern self.

"Whoever has them, give them back." She held a hand out.

_Hmmm. _I quickly made the pins appear in her hand. _That should give her a clue as to who it is. _McGonagall's eyes met mine and I knew that she saw the small smirk on my lips. Malfoy looked at me as well, so I knew that he knew.

"Is anyone going to own up?" She asked the class. They all looked at me.

Again, I just mouthed "What?"

"Anyone." We all stayed silent, though they were all staring at me. She sighed, and began pinning up her hair, before the pins disappeared again. My Transfiguration teacher growled. Growled. Snickering rebounded round the room. "For God's sake, whoever it is, will they just own up!"

The pins made an arrival, levitating in-front of her face. Reaching her hand out, she made to grab them, but they whizzed away towards Malfoy, and stayed circling round his head. "STOP!" She thundered. I kept the hair pins still. A hand was out, so I placed them on it. Everyone kept laughing, until she marched over to my desk. "I'll see you after class Miss Granger." She marched away. "Continue working." Harry and Ron bounded over again.

"Did you do it?" They both asked at the same time. I tapped my nose, then returned to my work. They looked incredibly put out as they returned to their seats. A couple of minutes later, class finished, and I stayed sitting on my seat, waiting for her to start talking.

"Miss Granger, why do you feel it necessary for these meaningless pranks?"

"What pranks?" I was the view of innocence. In-fact, if you looked in the dictionary at the word Innocent, it'll probably have a picture of me.

"The love potion on Severus, your face this morning, my hair pins… What has happened to you?"

"Look, I didn't so my face, Professor Snape did."

She gasped. "That was because of the love potion!" I stayed silent, not admitting anything, but not declining either. She sighed. "We'll have to go to the Headmaster."

I leapt off my chair. "NO! No, it's fine. Dumbledore said he was aloud his own revenge, and that was it. It could have been worse." I shrugged, and Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Fine, Miss Granger, you can go."Scooping up my bag, I left and went to the Great Hall, plotting my next revenge on the way.

When I entered the Hall, everyone clapped and cheered, and I couldn't help but blush. I settled down at a table, and we bombarded with questions, which I promptly ignored, instead focusing on when Severus arrived, so I could put my next prank into action.

When he finally decided we were worthy of his presence, I waited until he had sat down, and was glaring at innocent first years, before concentrating on the spell I was about to perform. Wandlessly and wordlessly, I cast the charm, making Severus's outer robe disappear. He was left in a puffy white shirt and black trousers, and his eyes immediately snapped to mine. "Hermione Granger, gove me back my robes NOW!"

The whole room flinched away from his anger, apart from me, who continued to stare at him impassively. "But, Sir, I don't have them!"

His face turned even angrier. "Miss Granger, please come see me after class." He stood up, and then began to storm out the room, but not before I wrote on the back of his trousers; 'do you like my arse?' I could hear the stifled giggles, which then turned into full out laughter as soon as the door closed behind him.

There were hundreds of yells of: "Nice work Granger!" And I couldn't help but blush again. When Dumbles got up, it couldn't help but put a dampener on the mood.

"Now will someone please own up to these pranks? If not, Professor Snape will be allowed to pick the punishment."

Even the teachers looked at me, but all I did was shrug and mouth "What?", and continue eating my lunch. When I had finished, I strolled merrily to my DADA class.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 **(A:N :O)**

This year, DADA was to be taught by Remus Lupin, as after the whole 'Voldermort thing', so he had been employed as he could actually teach.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Came the yell from inside.

I entered, taking in the bags under his eyes and his grey face. "Need me to brew anymore Wolfsbane?"

"Nah, Severus is taking care of it."

"Oh, ok."

"Have fun seeing him after class. I think he may just kill you." His smiled his wolfish grin, and I smiled back, as people began to file in.

He lectured for a little while, before the tables were pushed against the wall and we all paired up. I ended up against Professor Lupin as there was an odd number of us. We were practising shield charms. He threw a Nightmare Hex at me, and I pulled up a shield that absorbed the hex.

"Hermione, what shield are you using?" His mouth was open and his eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh, just my own adjustments on the normal _Protego_."

His mouth dropped open even further. _This is going to be funny!_ While he was standing there unprotected, I quickly threw my own hex at.

It was an invention of my own, which was a mix between _Petrificus Totalus _and a laughing hex, meaning you end up just laying there, laughing uncontrollably, but un-able to do anything about it. This is exactly what happened to my DADA Professor. The whole class's heads turned towards their Professor, and I couldn't help but giggle. Once he had been laughing for around 5 minutes, I worried about his mental health and took the spell off.

"Hermione? Where the hell did you get that spell from? And 25 points to Gryffindor!" He began wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's just a mix of a simple body-bind and laughing hex." Draco, Lupin, and Harry looked at me shocked. They fully understood the amount of skill it takes to create your own spells, and even just blend two together. The bell went, and there a huge amount of noise as everyone grabbed bags and rushed out the doors. I let the tidal wave sweep me away to the Great Hall.

As I was about to enter the Hall, I felt a hand tug me out the crowd of students, pulling me into a deserted corridor. "Hermione, would you come and eat dinner with me?"

"Er, sure." I smiled brightly, at him, having to crane my head to look into his liquid black eyes. I realised just how close I standing to him, and I blushed and stepped away, while he smirked. That made my blush get worse, and I started walking to his rooms.

We took a little used route, not wanting anyone to see us walking so comfortably together. When we got there, he held the door open like a true gentlemen, and I couldn't help but raise one of my eyebrows in a perfect Snape-like manner. He rolled his eyes, but still kept his hold on the door. I finally relented and sighed, walking through the door. Dinner was already set out in the simple, yet elegant, living room, a fire burning in the grate, the room mainly taken up by a large black sofa, but on each wall there were giant bookcases stacked full of books, a desk in the corner, and a small coffee table. On top of said table there was a mix of different hot foods, obviously for dinner.

"I like it. It's simple, yet elegant. And the food looks nice." I hadn't realised how hungry I was until it set my stomach rumbling, so I flew to the floor next to the table, sat down, and began loading a plate up with Chicken Chow Mein. I scoffed it down, and it was wasn't until I was finished and laying back on the floor, a hand on my tummy contentedly, did I notice Severus standing at the door, a bemused look on his face. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I rolled over onto my stomach. That was when I noticed the soufflé that sat on the table. I scowled at it. "I swear the House Elves want me to get fat!"

"No, they probably just want to make you happy." He wondered on over, got a plate, and sat down on the sofa. He had also chosen Chicken Chow Mein.

"Am I allowed to eat the soufflé? Oh, and if you want some, you might want to take it now before I devour the whole lot."

"No, I think you will enjoy it so much more than me."

I didn't bother with an answer, just picked it up and spoon. Once I had taken the first bite, the world was gone, but I felt a strange sense of loss. I wondered for a bit, content with the chocolate dessert, but then I realised I was missing Severus. Scoffing the rest, I returned to the present, blushing at my discovery,

"I was thinking about the potion. You know the Soul Mate one?" _Please don't go there, please don't go there…. _"Do you have a Soul Mate?"

"Er…. Yeah, I do." My face was even redder then before.

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"But otherwise we can't tell if there's a distance limit on the potion."

"Oh, but I know where they are right now. So I could just take the Floo somewhere…."

"Mmmm…. That might work. Come on." He started to pull me over to the fireplace.

"Er, can I go on my own. It's vital. Just give me the potion." I held out my hand for it.

"Ok…" He looked slightly confused as he handed the bottle over, and I quickly grabbed it and ran over to the Floo. Grabbing the powder, I yelled "Beauxbatons School!" I stepped through neatly, popping out the otherside.

I was inside a large office, and I checked no one was around, before casting a Disillusionment charm and taking the potion. It worked as I was once again thrown into his mind. This time I didn't stay, returning back to my body. When my normal senses returned, I discovered that the charm had worn off, and I was laying on the floor with lots of chattering French people. _Crap!_ Holding my hands out, I quickly Flooed back to Severus's quarters.

"It works in France."

"Yes, but where was your counterpart?"

"In the castle."

"Are you still adamant about not telling me?"

"Yes. It would break the fragile friendship that I require too much. It's the only source of intelligent conversation I have."

"Why? Why would it affect me who you like?"

"It just would Severus. And I didn't choose the person; my soul was bound to them when I was born. The person would never love me back, and telling someone would make the grief too hard to bear."

"So, most of the students would fall at your feet if you proposed that you loved them, so that leaves the teachers. Or maybe Slytherins…" He gazed off into the distance, thinking.

"No comment. I'm staying stubbornly silent. You should take the potion though."

"No. I don't know the effects of not having a Soul Mate."

"Oh yeah, couldn't possibly test it on yourself, but on a student's fine!" I rolled my eyes, as did he, and directed me to another vial. "Am I taking this one without looking?"

"Yes. Makes it more interesting." So I chucked it back. Curtains were suddenly erected. "What're the curtains for?"

"The fact your naked even though it feels like your wearing clothes." I could practically feel the smirk.

"How long does it last?" I couldn't help but let the worry creep into my voice.

"A couple of hours at least. Oh, and look, it's curfew soon!"

"WHAT! Can't I put on more clothes?"

"No. They will become transparent immediately."

"Well, I'll just stay here then."

"Would taking down the screen give you enough motivation to move?"

I kept my lips firmly sealed, until the screen vanished. Then I screamed "YOU OLD PERVERT!" tried to cover myself up with my hands, while running to the fireplace, chucking Floo Powder in, and ending up in my room. I sighed in relief as I climbed under the covers, sprayed the perfume, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up at 8, got changed, tried to do something to my hair (which resulted in a spell that made the curls sleek and graceful, and a dark auburn colour), then ran down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Yes, the room stopped, but why? The potion! At least, that's what I thought before people started whispering about my hair. Ok, it had only been tamed once for the Yule Ball in most people's memories, but this was ridiculous! I looked up at the Head Table, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he liked it. He nodded once, and I grinned, then bounced to the Slytherin, plopping down on the bench next to Draco, and began piling food onto my plate.

A shadow loomed over me when I was half-way through the next bite, and I looked up into the obsidian eyes on one Severus Snape, who had actually been the object of my thoughts. "Miss Granger, please come see me at the end of the day." Then he billowed away.

"What was that about?" Draco asked, too curious for his own good.

"Don't worry; I can handle your Godfather." Then I swept out the room in perfect mini-Snape fashion, leaving Draco to muddle out the cryptic message. Mulling my thoughts, I was pulled into the shadows for the second day in-a-row. I could feel his heavy robes that cloaked me, and decided to make the best of the situation, turning round and taking a couple of whiffs. Then I leaned back and grinned at him, which got a slight twitch of the lips. "So, who are you going to the Halloween Ball with?"

He sighed. "Dumbledore, the infernal old man, has forced me to go, but I plan to stand on the side and note down who spikes the punch ball."

"Oh my GOD! You know who does it, and you don't stop them?" I was in full lecture mode, and even started wagging my fingers at him. "Well, I'm going to drink the punch, and see how you like a drunken Hermione Granger on your hands!"

"On my hands?" He leaned closer suggestively and flexed his fingers. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know its Fancy Dress, right?"

"I plan to go as I am."

"Oh, you're going as a bat! Well, I'm going as a vampire, and I think you should too. Just elongate your canines, wash your hair, and let everyone talk about it."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. Who are you going with?"

"Well. You know it's the girl's choice? Well, I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Er…. I suppose."

"Yay!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands, like a small child. He grumbled. "Anyway, why was I pulled here in the first place?" He shrugged. I then shrugged, and headed to my next lesson.

The rest of the day paced in a blur, until I was standing in-front of his desk, having barged in without knocking as usual. "What have you got for me?"

Two potions were shoved at me. "Take the purple one, then the red one. Do it straight after one another."

I swallowed them both, then waited for the effects to kick in. Nothing happened. "What's this meant to do?"

"Transport you to your Soul Mate."

"Are you really that nosy?"

He shrugged. "After being a spy for so long, I prefer to know everything."

"What, and my love-life's included in this?"

He shrugged again. "But that also means it doesn't work…." He scrunched his face up and sat in silence. I let him fidgeting with my shirt and swinging my leg. After 10 minutes I got really bored.

"Severus, if you don't have anything else for me, I'm going to go." I moved towards the door, and he let me, still not staying a word, and staying the same when I opened the door. I cast a quick spell on him, which was exactly like the potion he had given me, just the longer it lasted, the more clothes you gained. By the time he got to dinner, he should have his trousers on. And he didn't even look up as it hit him.

I lurched out the doorway, trying to hold in the laughter until I was out the dungeons, but gave up half-way down. I ended up curled in a ball, tears running down my face as I laughed my heart out. That was how Draco found me.

"Granger, what's wrong?" Worry had actually worked its way into his voice. The door was opened by a naked Snape, which just made me laugh harder, until I couldn't breathe, while Draco stared in open-mouthed shock. Severus just rolled his eyes and went back into the room. Once he was gone, Draco joined me on the floor, until we were both rolling around with laughter, tears streaming down our faces. I couldn't wait until dinner.

I sat with Draco again, and we shared secret smiles, both staring at the teacher's door behind their table. Severus eventually appeared, and the whole place was silent. As I thought, the spell only ravelled his trousers and muscular chest. Lavender and Parvarti started drooling over the table, and I quickly grabbed some parchment and a muggle pen.

_Severus,_

_At least you're not naked, though your chest does look quite nice, and I love the snakes embroidered on the side of your trousers!_

_Hermione._

I charmed it into an airplane, and made it fly over to him. It stopped just in-front of his face, and his jaw visibly dropped as he read it, sending me a shocked and affronted glare, before scribbling something and sending it back. I grabbed the plane out the air, as Severus stoop up and left the Hall. That was when I noticed the multitude of scars that crisscrossed his back, and I gasped. I leapt of my chair, reading the note as I went:

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for exposing me._

_Severus._

Running through the corridors, I got to the dungeons just to see one of his legs disappear inside the Potions Classroom, so I sprinted the rest of the gap and threw myself at Severus, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I am so sorry! I didn't know! I have scars too. But I can tell it bothers you more than me. I really am sorry!" I felt his hands gently prise me away, and before he could say anything, I had lifted my t-shirt.

Straight across my stomach there was an angry red line that didn't look like it had healed at all since I had first received it. "Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries. It sometimes twinges, and has never really healed, but I just take pain potion. That was one nasty curse." I smiled brightly at him. "And do you know how many girls will be pining after your muscular chest? And no one saw you leave, they were too busy trying to see what the note said."

"Hmmph." He didn't look very inclined to listen.

"Come on Severus. None of them are your class, so you don't even need to worry about them!" I grinned at him. "And if you think about, it's funny from any other angle. And what have you got lined up next?"

He smirked. "Something. You will find out tomorrow. And Hermione? Be really careful what you wear tomorrow." Then he tried to swirl dramatically, but it didn't work nearly as well without his robes, and I rolled my eyes and left, thinking over what he was going to do tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, I woke to the sound of hissing. Looking round, I found of photograph in of me and Severus kissing, and along with that was a photo frame with snakes twined round it, which was where the hissing came from. _What? I've never kissed him! Maybe thought about it…._ I shook myself, then got changed, charmed my hair, and walked to the Great Hall. Draco looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, and I joined him at the Slytherin table, when a paper airplane arrived.

_Hermione,_

_Hope you like the uniform and the photo frame I gave you._

_Severus_

I looked down at myself, and found I was wearing a Slytherin uniform. I sighed, before transfiguring it back. After that, I transfigured his robes into what Neville's boggart had turned into the _Ridikkilus _charm was used on it. Jotting down a quick note, I sent it back.

_Severus,_

_Remember Neville's boggart in Year 3? That was the second best moment of my life concerning you. The first was when I stunned you._

_Hermione._

He glared at me, furious, before starting to smirk. Standing up, he stalked out the room in his heels, and as I glanced at the Headmaster, who's eyes were twinkling merrily, I noticed a poster un-scrolling it's self. It was a blown up copy of the picture he had given me. I quickly grabbed all my stuff, before running out the room. _God, the whole school's going to see it! What was he thinking! _

All through my lessons I got funny looks and whispers, and couldn't help but blush. Finally, it was the end of the day, and I raced straight to the dungeons. "Where did you get that picture from?"

"My own imagination."

"Oh. And take the poster down!"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"SEEEEEEVEEEERUUUUUUS!"

"No"

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like it there."

"Yeah, but it's wreaking my life!"

"How is it?"

"Well, know everyone thinks I only get such good marks because I'm sleeping with you."

"Oh. Could be worse."

"Oh, if it does get worse, I'm going to hurt them or you. Or maybe both…."

He rolled his eyes. "Go on then. Do your worse."

"Ok. A duel is in order. Don't know when yet, but it will happen." I left the room, and went to dinner.

Inside the Great Hall, I managed to cover the poster with a picture where I was pointing my wand at him, another where he was smiling and it proclaimed: '_I love Hermione Granger. She rocks my socks and makes me smile._'

I wrote another note and waited for him to come in. When he did, I sent it towards him.

_Look behind you._

He followed the instruction, and growled, growling even more when I unveiled the last poster: It was a picture of him crying as I patted his head, which said: '_I tried to let him down gently. Sadly, I failed, and this was the end result._'

He scrawled something and sent the plane back.

_Just you wait you little chit._

I laughed, but stopped when the posters changed. One was me snogging Professor McGonagall, another Professor Dumbledore, and another Professor Lupin. I involuntarily gasped.

_I am not a slut, man-whore! _I sent the plane back, then worked on changing the images once again. They were all now images of him posing bare-chested.

Severus had obviously had enough, and billowed out the room. I couldn't help but giggle, quietly, though Draco had obviously heard and gave me weird looks. I just smiled and returned to my dinner. Once I was done, I headed to my rooms, where I found the place ransacked. Picking up a note that had been left in the doorway I read;

_Hope you can cast a strong Reparo spell._

Scowling, I whipped my wand out and repaired everything that was damaged, before levitating it to its proper place. After that, I got changed into my pyjamas, climbed into bed, and reached for my perfume…. But found it gone. Instead, when I sat up and looked at the bedside table in shock, saw the initials 'SS' burnt into the wood. I scowled, but didn't get any sleep anyway.

At 6 in the morning, I was already up and changed, and was hanging around outside the Potions Classroom. Sighing, I gathered my Gryffindor courage and walked in. The vials were resting on the desk, and I went over, smelling them to make sure they were the same thing. They were, and after casting a couple of spells to make sure there were no wards or traps, I picked them up and went back to my rooms.

I read for a while, but at half-8 I wondered down to the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The images hadn't changed yet, but who knew what would happen as Severus wasn't here yet. When he did arrive, all three posters turned into a picture of my head buried in his robes with him holding his hands up, looking down at me with distaste. I quickly added some text.

_It's not what it looks like. He smells nice!_

The Hall burst into laughter, and I couldn't help but blush, before I turned the middle one into an advertisement for Snape's perfume. The body of the bottle was a set of black robes, strangely matching his, with some elegant curving text that proclaimed: 'Eau de Barstard'. Everyone laughed harder, clutching at their sides, some even having tears streaming down their faces and rolling around on the floor. Severus sighed in his long, suffering way, and swept out the hall. I smirked after him, before finishing my breakfast and heading to my lessons for the day. The day was long and boring, and Severus didn't show for lunch or dinner. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and the scent of 'Eau de Barstard' hanging in the air.

The next morning, I was woken by knocking on the door. I stumbled groggily out of bed, and yanked open the door. It was the same first year as last week. "Snape wants to see me?" He nodded then scampered off. I got changed, then headed to the Dungeons.

All that happened was the usual boring potions testing, and soon the rest of the week was the same, then the next couple of months, until suddenly it was time for the Halloween Ball.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood in front of the mirror examining myself as I finished charming my hair. My canines had been lengthened; my skin charmed a pasty white, dark make-up round my eyes, lips stained blood red, my hair black and falling in waves down my back, a tight, blood-red corset tied tightly at the back, black leather trousers which were then tucked into black, knee-high boots, and slid my wand into the secret pocket on the left one. A knock sounded on the door, and I quickly flicked it open with wandless magic.

Severus was revealed, wearing normal teaching robes, but when he opened his mouth to talk I saw that he had also made his canines more pronounced. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" I beamed at him and walked over, as he offered an arm and I took, sliding mine in at the elbow. We walked through the castle in a comfortable silence, not needing to fill the space with mindless chatter.

When we made it the Entrance Hall, we saw everyone already there and obviously waiting for us as we had to open the Ball, me being Head Girl and everything. Draco was already in line in front of the doors, and I glanced at bemusement at his partner. I had always thought Harry would end up gay, but Draco had obviously seemed thoroughly straight, always dating one girl after the other. Then again, he could have been dating that many to try and find the spark. How the two boys ended up together I can't even imagine.

We joined the line behind, and Harry gave me an incredulous look, while Draco gave a matching one to Severus. We just grinned, while I raised an eyebrow at Harry in a silent question, Severus matching my movements. Harry shook his head, as did Draco, in a 'I'll tell you later' kind of way. Me and Severus nodded our heads, then the doors flew open, and the procession began. We were lead straight onto the dance floor, and as soon as the music came on, Severus began to lead me into a graceful waltz.

I glanced at Harry and Draco, and noticed their costumes for the first time. I nearly snorted at the fact that Draco was dressed as a snake, while Harry as a lion. One another twirl, I noticed Ron glaring at Harry, but every time his gaze wondered over to me, he nearly had drool coming out of his mouth. Lavender looked like she was about to have a b-fit, especially as their costumes were matching perfectly, a Gryffindor king and queen. I also the teachers standing in a line, and I grinned. Dumbles was dressed as Merlin, McGonagall Guinevere, Lupin Lancelot, Flitwick Arthur, and Sprout Morgana.

The song finished, and the Prefects and teachers flew onto the floor. Even with so little people on the floor, we were still a whirlwind of colours, and I noticed how good a dancer Severus was. He made me feel so at home in his arms, and I smushed myself closer, my head resting on his chest. I giggled faintly at the sight of Sprout and Flitwick trying to dance, though she seemed to be having some trouble due to his shortness.

That song ended too, and the rest of the school surged onto the dance floor. There was barely enough room to move, so we spun in a slow circle. _God, I never want this to end. WHAT? But he's your teacher. Yes, but you have fancied him for years. _I sighed, but stayed with my head against his chest, still enjoying this immensely.

The song ended, and I was nearly thrown to the floor as Severus swept away, obviously to go find some dark corner to watch the Punch be spiked in. I looked around, and found his exactly where I expected him to be, though you could barely see him the shadows. I ran out the crowd and over to him. The shadows swallowed me up.

"So…. Is my dancing that bad?"

His lips twitched, his eyes sparkling. "No. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Who cares what they think! You're coming dancing again." I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into, where we returned to how we had been dancing before. The song was slow, and it was less crowded, so we swirled in a bigger circle, his robes swirling round my ankles. I closed my eyes, my head upon his chest, and it wasn't until a couple of songs later I bothered to open them. The whole school was staring at us, and I blushed, burying my head in his chest to hide my embarrassment. As we swept past Dumbledore, I noticed his eyes were in twinkling overdrive, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shake my head. Severus looked confused, so I stood on tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "Dumbledore's twinkling like there's no tomorrow."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, before leaning down and whispering in my ear. "It's to be expected. The only bad thing is that it means he's plotting something." I could feel his breath on my neck, and softly moaned when moved away. He cast me a surprised look, but my head was already buried in his robes, face flushed from shame.

The song ended, and I found myself being whisked away from the dance floor, led over to the corner by the punch. "So, has it been spiked yet?" I asked him.

He walked over and lifted the ladle, smelling it. "Nope."

"Ok. Though I'm going to drink it anyway, and as my date it's your responsibility to get me to bed."

He rolled his eyes as I took a cup and filled it with the punch. Then I Seamus trying to be sneaky as he got closer to the punch. "Severus, blend in. I'll be just over here." I walked a couple of metres away with his back to him, and waited until I saw him walk away. "So, what's he spiked it with?"

"Ahhh, if you're so determined to get drunk, why don't you just drink it?"

I huffed, but dumped the old un-spiked punch and got some of the new and improved stuff. I downed the cup and felt the burn of alcohol down my throat, and quickly threw back 3 more. By then, I was feeling definitely braver, and dragged Severus back onto the dance floor, where we danced for about five songs.

Afterwards, I let him take me back to the Punch, where I then succeeded in getting drunk. Severus sighed, and took a cup of me. "What d'you do that for?" I slurred at him.

"Because you've had enough, and the potion in there that makes you act on your subconscious desires with not be doing much good."

"What?"

"Yes. And you might want to just get it over with, because the more you resist it, the harder and harder it gets."

"Well, you're coming dancing then."

"But that's not what you want."

"Yes it is. Now come on."

We were once again on the dance floor, and I let his nice, strong, muscular arms guide me. I suddenly had this urge to kiss me, but ducked my head down. The feeling got more powerful, and I felt my resistance slipping. I had to get out of there. "Sorry Severus, but I really need to go. Otherwise I'll do something stupid." And I raced from the room, going straight to my quarters and locked myself in. A couple of minutes later and there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" _Shit, it's Severus!_

"Severus, you can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll do something stupid."

"Hermione, I don't care." And he unlocked the door and stepped in. I pounced.

My lips closed over his, and I kissed him furiously, pressing myself closer. After a moment of shock, he kissed me back just as furiously. When we pulled apart, I whispered "See. I said I'd do something stupid."

"Who said it was stupid?" And he pulled me closer, once again kissing the life out of me.


End file.
